


🎄christmas baking (2)🎄

by supermaket_flowers



Series: It's Normal (No It's Not) [15]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Candy Canes, Chocolate truffles, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas baking, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, gingerbread, jay is to be kept out of the kitchen at all costs, zane and echo are baking obsessed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermaket_flowers/pseuds/supermaket_flowers
Summary: They spend the day baking and making various Christmas-themed things. Lloyd doesn’t know what Chocolate Truffles/Rum Balls are. And Jay somehow manages to get flour on top of the fridge.Second in a set of Christmas-themed instalments for this AU.
Relationships: Cole & Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Nya & Jay Walker & Zane, Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Nya
Series: It's Normal (No It's Not) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738006
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	🎄christmas baking (2)🎄

**Author's Note:**

> A few of the instalments might be a few days late but they WILL be posted. Making tons of Chocolate truffles/Rum Balls is a tradition in my fam. Written on the 18th.

A few days after they set up the decorations for Dareth, Zane and Echo invited them to their apartment for Christmas-themed baking.

“It’s basically a tradition at this point,” Kai told Lloyd as they (and Nya) made their way up to Echo and Zane’s apartment. “Just a heads up: they  _ love _ baking,” he warned.

Lloyd soon came to see that it was true as when they entered the apartment to see that the ‘baking tradition’ as Kai called it, had already started.

Cole was mixing what looked like gingerbread dough and Zane was pounding  _ something _ in a plastic bag?

Kai joined Zane in whatever they were doing while Nya joined Echo in making candy canes. All throughout this, Zane was rather effectively blocking Jay from entering the kitchen.

“Zane,  _ what _ are you doing?” Lloyd asked as Cole took out the gingerbread dough and plonked it on the bench to roll it out.

“Making Chocolate Truffles? Have you not made them before?” Zane asked, stopping their pounding of the plastic bag.

“Would you be hurt if I said no?” Lloyd asked, rhetorically.

That prompted Zane proceeding to teach him how to make Chocolate Truffles, which he later realized were similar to energy balls.

He also soon learnt why Jay wasn't allowed in the kitchen. In a few short minutes the redhead had been in the space, it looked like a flour bomb had gone off: flour coated the bench, most of the appliances, and was even on top of the fridge.

“ _ How _ did you manage to get flour on top of the fridge?” Nya asked when she had returned from the bathroom to find the chaos.

“I honestly don’t know, it just...got there?” Jay attempted to and failed at explaining.

“Just clean it up before my father gets home,” Zane warned as they put the many many containers of Chocolate Truffles into the fridge.

Echo and Zane’s father, Doctor Peter Julien, wasn’t due home until five PM at the earliest, it was just reaching eleven AM.

By the time two PM rolled around, they had gotten a considerable amount of gingerbread cookies, Chocolate Truffles, candy canes and pinwheels, and even a jar of ‘Christmas Jam’ which Echo had somehow made without any of the others noticing?

”We’ve made too much stuff,” Kai said as he tried (and mostly succeeded) in stuffing a tray of White Christmas slice into the fridge.

”There’s such thing as too much,” Echo said as they all settled onto the various sofas and on the rug in the living room for a Christmas movie marathon, similar to their first movie marathon with Lloyd.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas guys, I hope you’ve had a better end to 2020 (AKA the dumpster-fire of a year) than I have.


End file.
